


[SA]毛衫的正确悬挂方式（单篇完）

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Kudos: 2





	[SA]毛衫的正确悬挂方式（单篇完）

原触发点

不写一写我今晚不用想睡觉。

[SA]毛衫的正确悬挂方式

与恋人呆久了之后生活方式会变得多少有点相似。

与相处十余年的恋人呆久了之后反而会冒出新鲜感。

又或者说是某种忍耐不住的，想要逗对方玩的情怀。

这种情怀相叶雅纪难以解释。

在那位先生的节目上公开吐槽了对方的手包品味和挂衣服方式，还要非常生硬夸张地说出“那是这么多年来都没见过的樱井翔”。自然之后就被撅着嘴的先生，想方设法地报复了回来。

“和风Pon去浴场。”

“还试图亲了一下嘛，爱拔桑。”

“睡死了倒是和跟我去的时候一样睡死了。”

“一百行的短信攻略也完全不活用……话说你真的没有去用？”

那还是录完夜会没多久，相叶雅纪站在衣柜前面，他的恋人穿着灰色运动套装侧躺在床上，以一种似乎若无其事但是真的不当回事又会出大事的微妙语气，说着以上的话。

只要抬头就显露出尖尖的下巴，圆圆的，眼尾长长的眼睛向上望着他，露出一副“我很希望我能不在意但是还是多多少少有点受伤Q3Q”的模样。

……啊。

相叶雅纪吸了口气，有些心虚地别开目光。

连去番协录制常规番组的观众都会被Staff告诫不要对着全员三十代的偶像团体岚喊可爱喊得太夸张毕竟都已经是成熟男士精英帅哥，所以此刻心底无论是用多少菱形嘴颜文字配合宽面条泪来表达觉得躺在自己床上的樱井翔可爱得让人想要写诗，相叶雅纪也多少有不要说出来的自觉。

相叶雅纪吞咽一下，被那种极其类似于撒娇的眼神盯着，他将原本打算赖过去而想好了的托词咽回肚子里，和自己刚刚吃的煎山药和小饼干一起消化掉。

犹豫了一会儿，绕过开着的衣柜门走过去，将整理大堆衣服的事情丢在脑后，安安静静在樱井翔旁边躺下来，面对面地看着对方，手搭在他的腰上，将他往自己的方向拢了一点。

“抱歉啊，咻酱。”

好声好气地道歉，没有一点在夜会嘉宾座上翘起脚来时候的霸气，笑起来的时候脸上又堆起笑纹，瘦的线条有些凹进去的脸倒是在这种时候看起来圆了一点点。

“那个是为了节目效果嘛，节目效果。”

“不要每次都推到节目效果的身上。”

语气是明显的不纳得。

“但是我真的不是故意的呀。”

拖长了的句尾是一位相叶先生反撒娇的拿手好戏。

果然短暂的沉默，再开口时，躺在他对面的樱井先生语气困扰而动摇。

“这样就放过你我也很为难啊，相叶先生。”

“所以？”

软绵绵的被子，不久前才被他用暖风机吹过，蓬松松地散发着浅淡的香味，樱井翔半边脸埋在被子里，没有被埋住的一半，看起来是微笑着的样子，没有set过的头发也软软地贴着面颊，总而言之，和樱井翔有关的一切都看起来线条柔和并且干爽温暖，在年末的寒冷东京，散发出治愈Max的气场。

“咻酱想要怎么样？”

他翻滚一圈蹭过去，仰头看樱井，凑得很近，他觉得樱井翔大概是很喜欢从这个角度看他，这些年来樱井翔用相机手机拍立得拍过的相叶雅纪，无一不是一双眼睛凑在镜头前面的样子。

相叶雅纪有叫人喜欢他的天赋，或许原因之一是他乐于让他爱的那些人开心，比如用对方喜欢的方式，认真地看着他。

真想抱抱他，相叶雅纪想，想要抱抱在这一刻，明明心底在盘算着如何惩罚他，看起来却依旧温和又温柔，充满了包容力的樱井翔。

在别的时候，在那个人侃侃而谈，闪闪发光，周到又冷静地让一切顺利进行的时候，在他依赖他而不自知的那些瞬间之后，他想亲亲他。

樱井翔长久地不说话。

相叶雅纪凑过去确认对方到底是困了还是依旧没有放过他的打算，身体稍稍一动，就被对方抬起手臂环抱住了肩背，揽了过来，两个人都不再是侧躺着的姿势，樱井翔仰面躺着，相叶雅纪上半身伏在他身上，头靠着他的肩膀，樱井翔身上的味道透过来，相叶深呼吸，然后故意歪了歪头，呼一口热气在樱井翔耳边。

“不说就是弃权哦，樱井咻酱。”

那人像是小动物一样抖了一下，捂住了耳朵瞪圆了眼睛看他，好像突然之间不好意思了起来。

无论多少年地相处这反应都是一样，不亲一下简直不能平息心底那份再次爱上对方的预感，相叶雅纪伸手过去抓他的手，垫在自己的脸颊下面，嘴唇蹭着他掌心的那颗小痣，闭上眼睛装睡。

那不是个舒服的姿势，他知道，是故意的，但果然当他躺下，压住的手就真的一动不动。后脑勺忽然感觉到轻缓的拍抚，是樱井翔的手，手指捋过了发梢，轻轻按着他的后颈。

“我可没这么说，雅纪。”

说不出是像按摩还是像是给小动物顺毛，心底那“我和咻酱到底在对方心里是什么样的设定”的疑惑一闪而过然后被抛诸脑后，相叶雅纪抬起头等待发落，仰头的瞬间，碰上了柔软温热，蓄谋已久一般等待着的嘴唇。

一个恰好的吻。

他睁大眼睛，樱井翔望着他，眼睛里蕴着的笑像是飘在热巧克力上面的棉花糖，嘴唇在他的嘴唇上轻轻吮一下，然后撤开一点点。

相叶雅纪没半点犹豫地凑过去，环抱住樱井的肩背，将这个吻变得扎实又热烈，舌尖彼此勾缠的时候相叶雅纪开始觉得热，伸手去扯却是对方的运动服拉链。

“只是这样，咻酱？”

他轻轻喘着气，愉快地看着樱井，对方探身将他拉过来，抬头看着没关上的衣柜，忽然笑了笑。

“当然不止是这样，babe。”

亲吻落在脖颈的时候樱井翔说。

“从各种各样的意义上。”

到了巡演的时候，那所谓各种各样的意义，终于在休息室的私服架子上面昭然若揭。

“纳尼？”

二宫走过的时候瞥了一眼衣架。

“爱拔桑，是你之前穿了咻桑的衣服，还是他帮你挂的你的毛衫？”

刚刚做完腹肌运动还喘着的相叶翻着外卖单。

“说什么呢Nino，我自己挂的，我自己的衣服。”

他回答说。

“Why。”

比松本润和大野智先结束排练的二宫和也很冷静，他用审视的目光瞥了一眼双袖搭肩的灰色毛衫。

“……因为习惯了。”

相叶雅纪沉吟了一会儿，笑容灿烂地回答。

最近在家也是这样挂着的。

到了休息室一顺手当然也会变成这样。

叫什么来着……？

好像是说，恋人的习惯，最后会变成自己的习惯。

哪怕这习惯曾经被自己深刻吐槽，但是被“建议”将衣柜里的所有毛衫和外套都按照樱井式拥抱悬挂法挂好之后，相叶已经自然地觉得这才是挂衣服的唯一指定正确方式。

“Nino，这个挂衣服的方式真的很好哦，果然咻酱好聪明好厉害！”

相叶雅纪双眼发亮，笑容甜度略高，看得二宫和也刚刚吃饱了饭的胃一阵齁住了的微微疼痛。

“停，你停。”

他捂着自己此刻被破坏了的一块腹肌走开，与他擦身而过，毫不知情自己要被卖安利的大野智缓缓地进入相叶雅纪的视野。

“Leader我跟你说——”

相叶雅纪的声音飞快地响起来。

樱井式拥抱挂衣服大法会不会战胜最近颇受喜爱的“这么XX都不XX简直不是人”句式，变成岚内传统宛如新一代Agepoyo一般的新风潮尚未可知，能够确切知道的是大野智一时半会儿怕是难以脱身，二宫走在去寻找MJ的道路上，顺带朝着大野投去略带同情的一瞥，樱井翔走进来，含着笑歉意地拍一拍他的肩背。

“去回收。”

二宫和也指一指相叶雅纪，言简意赅。

不知道樱井翔听见了多少也懒得知道，那人唇角抿着的样子微妙地类似于得意以及满足，从根本上暴露了答案。

“哟，咻酱——！”

“早啊，Disco Star。”

什么都没改变。

安定又目害的，第十六年。

END

#LOVE SO SWEET


End file.
